INTRUDERS
by xxPR1NC3S5xx
Summary: Is it fantasy or i it reality? When a girl find someone in her house why would he be missed for three months? What will happen for/to Courtney? find out! Update.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story give me so if it sucks give me a break**

**INTRUDERS**

Chapter 1

**~Courtney~**

Who was the man standing in front of me so clearly when every room in the house is locked along with every window my parents are on a two-week vacation and it's only been two days? What was he doing here? When did he get here? Where is he from? Why is he looking into my eyes and why can't I look away? How is it that I knew he would show up? All these questions have an answer I just need to find out what they are.

"Who are you?" I ask not able to look away from his gaze.

"Why should you know?" he answers

"Because you're in my"-he cuts me off with a kiss

"What was that?!"

"A kiss" he smirked

_You enjoyed that kiss don't deny it_

_How could I have enjoyed it when I don't even know who he is?!_

_Come on he's amazing_

_You say that like I've been crushing on him for years_

_Come on you're not breathing_

"Is something going on Princess?"

"Don't call me that" I snapped

"If I knew your name I wouldn't" he replied I knew he was lying because his expression was smug

"I might tell you my name if you tell me yours"

"You know we might just argue all night then"

Then that's when it hit me! All of a sudden what could be his name popped up in my head. "Are you Duncan?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out"

"Yupp your name is Duncan definitely"

"Okay fine my name really is Duncan. But how did you know that?"

"I don't really know it just came up in my head"

"Oh" he replied

But before I could even say another word, he started another kiss and this time I couldn't, no wouldn't, let go

He cut off the kiss and I made a small whimper. He chuckled.

"Goodnight" that was the last thing I've heard from him for three months. All that did was get me lost in love, insanity, want, and confusion.

**A/N Not much here but hey it's my first story. Well reveiw. I'll try to update soon. Oh and give me any characters you want to be in here just name them and tell me what you want them to look like.**


	2. First Day and Flirting Sorta

**A/N – Sorry they're more than just a little bit OOC. DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE AN INSANE LITTLE SISTER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE HER!!!!!!!!!!! (And I also have this cute little puppy that just started teething, ready to chew you to bits) DON'T JUDGE ME…. Even though I belong in a mental hospital…….**

**INTRUDERS**

Chapter 2

**~Courtney~**

It's the first day of school, and I had a feeling it would be a good day… boy I was wrong.

First I wake-up late (a/n-opposite of me I wake-up at like three in the morning cause I'm too excited with only an hour and a half of sleep), then there's no more hot water to take a shower with, next I'm too late to get breakfast, I'm late to the bus, I forget my backpack, and I think you get the idea now!!

So the first thing I hear when I get to school…

"Hey Princess," said an all too familiar but unwanted voice.

"What do you want?!" I say with an edge, trying to hide what I really felt… too bad I was as red as the deep crimson rose I found in my room last night when I got home.

"Aw, come on Babe don't be that way," he said fake hurt.

"Haha, very funny Duncan," I said sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"You know him?" Gwen had just walked in the school.

"Sorta," I answered. "Why do you know him?"

"Well, he's sorta my annoying cousin," Gwen replied

"I am not annoying!" he snapped.

"Sure you're not" Gwen said sarcastically.

"Ya' know I'm still here." I jumped in to their quarrel.

"Oh, sorry," they replied simultaneously.

"So Princess, did you get that rose?" Duncan asked sheepishly.

"Ugh, that was you?!" I retorted.

"The one and only," he smirked.

'I thought it was sweet until now… why did Duncan have to get on my every last nerve? And I barely knew him…

**~Duncan~**

"You're such a pig!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh I feel so loved" I chuckled.

"Haha very funny Dun…" Just then the bell rang.


	3. TUTOR!

**INTRUDERS**

Chapter 3

**IN CLASS**

**~Courtney~**

"Courtney Gonzalez." "Here!" "Duncan Hadingson" "'Sup!" "We do not say ''sup'' in this class Mr. Hadingson, so I suggest that you speak correctly and say ''here'' like the rest of the class!" I heard snickers from the whole class, myself included.

I was just glad he was in the back and not in the front near me.

"Maybe you should sit next to Ms. Gonzalez, so you will be able to pay more attention to the lesson." Mrs. Anderson said.

Great now I have to sit next to him, I hate this class just because he's in it and he will totally be a distraction, I mean honestly it'll probably be all like 'hey can I borrow a pencil' 'watchu doin' Princess' I mean seriously.

"Hey Princess can I borrow a pencil?" see what I mean?!

"Here you go, but it's the only one you're getting from me for the semester. Got it?" I said handing him a yellow pencil.

"Sure whatever you say Princess," he replied. UGH! Sometimes he really got on my nerves.

"Ms. Gonzalez, Mr. Hadingson, is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"No," Duncan said "just borrowing a pencil, that's all."

"Well next time come to class prepared, as for you Ms. Gonzalez, please don't give him any more pencils if he asks." She demanded.

"I won't ma'am," I replied.

"Good, and I would like to see the two of you at the end of class, don't worry you aren't in trouble, as for you Mr. Hadingson" her voice trailed off after she said the last part, Gwen heard and snickered.

"Is there a problem Ms. Abeley?" (I totally got that last name from the clique)

"No ma'am I just read something I found entertainingly funny." Good thing she was an A student (and she doesn't even try!)

"Good get back to reading that article… and feel free to write in your reading log what you found funny." Dang I know I'm not going to like this teacher very much.

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

**AFTER CLASS**

"Ms. Gonzalez, do you mind tutoring Mr. Hadingson for me?" I wasn't going to argue with a teacher… especially on the first day, and I didn't want to give her a bad impression.

"Good I would like you to start with that Friday, and because you're his tutor, I would like it when the class has a project that you two will be partners." TORTURE!!

"I would be delighted," I replied in a voice that was annoyed and fake happy.

"Thank you." She replied.

**A/N- I know it's kinda short, but I can't think of anything else to put in… again send in any ideas, I take anonymous reviews, so anyone can decide to put in their ideas!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey, xxPR1NC3S5xx here. My inspiration for all the stories on my profile has been completely shot down and will never get back up again. If anyone is interested in picking any of them back up PM me. Anything that is not completed or taken over will be taken down by the end of June. Thank you.


End file.
